<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dark Cold Night, Nitriqret, and I by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458589">The Dark Cold Night, Nitriqret, and I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin'>Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blood Queen's Reign [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood Drinking, F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for the prompts - Would it be alright if you did a short about MC choosing Nitriqret over MC?/Is there any chance you could do a NSFW or smut fic of Nitiqret x MC from Havenfall? </p><p> </p><p>******************************************</p><p>My head's hazy as we hit the floor of an unfamiliar place. I rub my temples and try to stand, realizing what had just taken place. I chose Nitriqret. I broke Vanessa's heart, and deserted my friends mid battle. My stomach turns at the thought. How could I!? I'm about to jump up, insist that I be let go, but Nitriqret is too fast for me. I can feel her will reassessing itself before I can even mutter a word. I try to take a breath and feel a dream-like smile come over my face. Nitriqret grins, obviously satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>******************************************</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Nitriqret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blood Queen's Reign [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dark Cold Night, Nitriqret, and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle erupts around us as Nitriqret and Dracula tried to make their ways through Abraham's freshly enhanced wards. I look to my right and Vanessa gives me a nod before pulling out her whip and joining the frey. I just have to keep them both distracted long enough to put the plan in action, I tell myself. I lock eyes with Vanessa, giving her a wink to let her know I'm about to start phase one of the plan. I slowly put down my crossbow and make my way towards Nitriqret. Just as expected she turns her sole attention on me. Smiling at me in such a way that only she could do. I push down my urge to blush, hating the effect she had on me. </p><p>"Well.. hello there, sweet thing. Come to finally accept my offer?" Her smile grows a little darker as she takes a step forward. She's about to try and activate her Sire's influence over me. I can feel it. Like unspent energy crackling in the air. I steel my nerves, trying to prepare for the inner struggle that's about to happen.</p><p>"Yes. Y-you were right. There is something you can give me that Vanessa can't." She stands completely still, waiting for me to finish. "I'm tired of this half-breed stuff. I want more. I want you to turn me. Fully" </p><p>The smile that comes to her face is purely predatory. And as I'm about to say my next line, 'But I want his blood', I feel her powers start to overcome me. It feels stronger than the other times, and when her voice comes out next, it seems to dance across the cool night air, wrapping me in a warm embrace. </p><p>"Come to me, Theo." She orders, and I do.</p><p>My legs begin to close the distance between us as I can faintly hear Vanessa screaming behind me, her voice desperate and shrill. She knows something's not right. She's begging me to stop. To gain control and stay with her. But I can't, and oddly enough, I don't want to. All I want to do is to please Nitriqret. I can feel the last of my willpower nagging at the back of my heart, willing me to run back to Vanessa, but again, I can't. By the time I've reach Nitriqret, any tiny bit of restraint I had is gone, and I'm completely under her spell. She smiles victoriously as she takes my arm in hers, giving a mock wave as everyone stares at us in shock. JD starts to run towards me as she shadow warps the three of us out of there. </p><p>My head is hazy as we hit the floor of an unfamiliar place. I rub my temples and try to stand, realizing what had just taken place. I chose Nitriqret. I broke Vanessa's heart, and deserted my friends mid battle. My stomach turns at the thought. How could I!? I'm about to jump up, insist that I be let go, but Nitriqret is too fast for me. I can feel her will reassessing itself before I can even mutter a word. I try to take a breath and feel a dream-like smile come over my face. Nitriqret grins, obviously satisfied. </p><p>"Now Theo. This will be your new home. I do hope you will be comfortable here. We have many, many decades together ahead of us, don't we?" Her voice is warm and sends a shiver down my spine. I nod even though I should be resisting, fighting to get back to the others, but it just feels so good to give in. She turns to Dracula and whispers something in his ear. He gives me a knowing smirk and places a gentle kiss to Nitriqret's temple. </p><p>"Of course, my love. I will give you two some... privacy." He responds. The look on his face instantly activating my fight or flight response, but as soon as Nitriqret meets my eye, it subsides, and I take her outstretched hand in mine. </p><p>"Come now, darling. I'll show you to our quarters."</p><p>Her emphasis on the word 'our' immediately bringing heat to my face, as she starts to pull me down a dark hallway. From what I can tell, we're in the basement of  an old run down theater.  The walls are covered in cracks and spider webs, but yet, it still felt homey. My body starts to tremble as I continue to obediently follow behind her, and I can't tell if its from the chill in the air, or the anticipation of what's about to happen. Nitriqret stops abuptly, taking a sharp right into what must be her bedroom. The aesthetic is much warmer than the rest of the building. A grand fireplace in the center of the room helping to cut the chill a little. She leads me over to her luxuriously large bed, her walk so infinitely graceful that I can't help but wonder if she had been a dancer in her past life. When we reach the bed, she tells me to sit, and I do. She makes her way nto a large walk-in closet, leaving me alone for a moment. A part of my heart is still trying to nudge me, but it's not as strong as it was before. When Nitriqret comes back over to me, she's completley naked, and holding out a crimson satin nightgown. Her beautiful brown skin glimmering like gold in the candle's dim light. </p><p>"For you, my dear." </p><p>Her voice becoming softer as I start to feel her pulling back her command over me. She smiles as I take the nightgown in my hand. The fabric was softer than anything I had ever felt, and when I see the look of pure desire on her face, all images of Vanessa leave my mind.</p><p>"Go on, now. Put it on. I picked it out just for you"</p><p>Without much thought I completely strip down, fully aware of Nitriqret's eyes on me as I do. The smooth fabric making me shudder as it moved delicately across my bare skin. Nitriqret's breath catches in her throat as she fully takes me in, licking her lips before she speaks.  </p><p>"I've waited so long, Theo, to be able to indulge in a beauty like yours. So, so long." The yearning in her voice sets my skin ablaze, and when I catch the scent of her, the vampire in me rushes to the surface. Red eyes locking with red eyes as Nitriqret leans in closer.</p><p>"But before we go any further, my dear, you must consent to what's about to happen. I have taken my control over you away. So now, the choice is yours." She leans back waiting for my response. "I will not take a lover against their will."</p><p>As I'm laying there, surrounded by her pheromones, it's like I'm seeing her for the first time. Her soft curls framing her delicate features, making her look decades younger. I bring my hand to her face and lightly trace my finger over her lips. She gasps at my gentle touch, bringing her hand to where my fingers just were. She looks as though she's about to cry, and in that moment, I'm more sure than anything that this was what I wanted. As much as I had tried to deny my immediate pull to her, I just couldn't anymore. My voice comes out hoarse and a little strained as I respond. </p><p>"Y-yes.. yes..  this is what I want. I want you, Nitriqret. I've always wanted you."</p><p>She smiles and I'm completely lost to her. I instinctively outstretched my bare neck, wanting nothing more than her inside me. And when she doesn't move right away, I whimper with need. After that, Nitriqret doesn't waste any time. She moves with such speed that I feel the sting of her bite before I ever see her move. Her scent overwhelming every part of me as she drinks her fill. Every cell in my body fully emblazed as her hands begin to wander. I moan as they slip under my nightgown. </p><p>"M-mmm.. m-more.. p-please.. " My voice comes out barely above a whisper and Nitriqret pulls out of me, panting and flushed.</p><p>"Ohhh, Theo. How sweet you sound when you're begging. I could get addicted to that." She laughs like she's just figured out the world's most complexed puzzle, and before I know it her lips are on mine.<br/>
The kiss is bruising and warm regardless of how cool her skin feels. I moan slightly and she pulls back. Her eyes wild like an untamed beast.</p><p>"Lay down, you sweet thing."</p><p>I immediately lay back, letting her experienced  hands run over every part of my body. Her mouth is back on mine before I can beg. Her wandering fingers bringing me to a level of want I have never experienced before. And when she pulls back I hiss. </p><p>"Ohh. Yes, my darling." She hums in delight as she brings her lips to my stomach. Allowing her incisors to lightly drag across my porcelain skin.</p><p>"O-oh.. Holy F-fu.." I moan.</p><p>She was a much different lover than Vanessa, not as soft, but still just as passionate. The thought is gone from my head before I even have the chance to process it, and I audibly gasp as Nitriqret's lips begin tracing tiny kisses down the inner part of my thighs. She pauses, giving me one last chance to stop before taking her target in her mouth. I moan loudly, instantly arching my back. I don't know if it was pure experience, or a vampire thing, but I had never felt anything more pleasurable in my life. Nitriqret's tougne seemed to move in two separate directions at the same time, making quick work at unraveling me. The sensation of her incisors occasionally rubbng against my clit left me breathless. I wrap my fingers through her meticulous curls as I feel myself start to let go. She grabs my hips firm, drinking me in all over again. And as I shudder back down to the bed, I catch the glint of a small dagger in her hand. She slowly lifts her head from between my legs and repositions herself. Bringing her chest eye level with my face. Again I'm overwhelmed by her scent. Now a bit muskier.</p><p>"I can't tell you just how much I enjoyed that, darling. And I really can't wait for you to.. reciprocate." Her voice lingering on the last word as she smiles at me adoringly, bringing the dagger up to her wrist. "But for now.." </p><p>She presses the sharp tip to her flawless skin and cuts, deep. The scent of the most well aged blood I'd ever smelt fills the room as she brings her wrist to my mouth. </p><p>"Drink." </p><p>And I do. I drink until my senses can't do anything but call out for more, until there's no thoughts of the past left. No thoughts of Vanessa, or friends, or dead pare ts. I drink until there's nothing left but the dark cold night, Nitriqret and I.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>